


Dauðalagið - Canzone della Morte

by emme



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sei ancora qui» disse la voce di Loki, bassa, roca, a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio. E non si trattava affatto di una domanda.<br/>«Non potrei essere da nessun’altra parte» rispose Sigyn.</p><p>[Mitologia Norrena - Loki/Sigyn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dauðalagið - Canzone della Morte

**Autore:** emme ****  
Fandom: Mitologia Norrena  
**Titolo:** Dauðalagið  
**Personaggi:** Loki, Sigyn  
**Riassunto:** «Sei ancora qui» disse la voce di Loki, bassa, roca, a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio. E non si trattava affatto di una domanda.  
«Non potrei essere da nessun’altra parte» rispose Sigyn.  
**Rating:** Pg13  
**Word:** 2000 circa (W)  
**Generi:** Introspettivo, drammatico.  
**Avvisi:** Prima di essere accusata di non saper concordare i tempi verbali sappiate che qualsiasi discordanza si trovi nel testo è perfettamente voluta.  
**Note:** Suppongo che tutti gli appassionati di mitologia nordica – o dei recenti film della Marvel, XD – conoscano la storia di Loki e Sigyn, ma dato che le mie supposizioni non si rivelano mai esatte farò un breve riassunto.  
Loki è il Dio degli Inganni e passa la sua esistenza a combinare disastri più o meno gravi nei confronti degli altri Dei, rimettendoci sempre in prima persona.  
Sigyn è sua moglie, la Dea della Fedeltà. Povera ragazza.  
In ogni caso, dopo averla combinata più grossa del solito, Loki viene punito in modo esemplare.  
Odino lo conduce in una grotta insieme ai suoi figli, trasforma uno dei due bambini in lupo e lo costringe ad uccidere il fratello. Con le viscere del bambino incatena Loki alle rocce – le viscere si trasformano in catene infrangibili – e pone sulla sua testa un serpente. Il veleno del serpente cola direttamente sul volto del Dio, bruciandolo e scorticandolo. Egli, muovendosi in preda agli spasmi di dolore, provoca terremoti nel mondo degli Uomini.  
La pena durerà tutta l’eternità, fino all’arrivo del Ragnarök.  
Sigyn, di propria spontanea volontà, decide di trascorrere quell'estenuante attesa accanto allo sposo, raccogliendo il veleno del serpente in una ciotola di legno.  
La tortura di Loki prosegue soltanto quando lei è costretta ad allontanarsi per svuotare il recipiente.  
 **Note#2:** Questa storia è il regalo di compleanno per [Lady hawke](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=1742), che è una pazza allucinata, ed è molto merito suo se ho iniziato seriamente a scrivere una long sulla mitologia norrena.  
Inoltre ama Loki, i cucchiai da gelato e i fiocchetti color malva.  
Una donna così bella devo ancora trovarla, a questo mondo.  
 **Beta:** Nessuno, perché così prevede il bando del contest a cui la storia partecipa **.** Ma l’ho riletta settordici volte, giuro. ç_ç ****

**Dauðalagið** (1)

_“ Alla fine ognuno sarà solo con se stesso”_ (2) __

**Loki, in _The Avengers_** ****

Quella mattina si svegliò con estrema lentezza. Scivolò fuori dai propri sogni, così come si scivola fuori da un vecchio abito morbido a fine giornata, e strinse piano le dita sopra le coperte.

Non aprì gli occhi per lungo tempo e solo dopo qualche attimo si rese conto di avere le braccia e il naso intirizziti dal freddo. Si coprì di nuovo, lasciandosi avvolgere dal proprio tepore, si raggomitolò su di un lato affondando la faccia verso il petto e portò le ginocchia contro lo stomaco.

Solo allora aprì gli occhi e il buio le inondò lo sguardo, accarezzando i suoi pensieri ancora pigri.

Non era nemmeno l’alba, ma Sigyn, nel suo letto, non voleva più rimanere.

Scalciò via le coperte esponendosi al clima della stanza: il focolare era ormai freddo e l’unico calore rimasto – che stava svanendo rapidamente – era quello del letto.

Sigyn ignorò il brusco cambio di temperatura e, con i piedi nudi che sfioravano a malapena il pavimento e la veste da notte che le pendeva floscia dalle spalle, si avvicinò alla finestra.

Sbirciò fuori con gli occhi curiosi di una bambina e scorse il sole che iniziava appena a tingere il cielo notturno di grigio. In alto, sopra di lei, le stelle brillavano ancora.

Spalancò la finestra all’improvviso, senza averci nemmeno pensato sopra, e il vento si caracollò verso di lei, trascinando i suoi lunghi capelli neri nel buio della stanza e gettandole sul volto fiocchi di neve dispersi e gocce d’acqua.

Sigyn chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, lasciando che i brividi di freddo le penetrassero fin dentro le ossa, poi allargò le braccia e si beò di come la sua veste di colore verde pallido si trasformasse all’improvviso in una vela, quasi che il vento volesse portarla via, lontano da lì.

Quando riaprì gli occhi il grande parco che contornava le mura di Asgard era illuminato dalla luce azzurrina dell’alba e il vento era calato di colpo.

Con i capelli spettinati e in disordine che le coprivano parte del volto Sigyn guardò verso il basso in cerca di una figura familiare, ben certa di trovarla lì a quell’ora del mattino.

Infatti lo scorse quasi immediatamente, complici i suoi capelli rosso fuoco che contrastavano così bene con il biancore dilagante dell’inverno: era seduto su di un mucchio di neve, avvolto nella veste da viaggio pesante che si ostinava ad indossare come se dovesse partire da un momento all’altro.

«Sei ancora qui» disse la voce di Loki, bassa, roca, a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio. E non si trattava affatto di una domanda.

«Non potrei essere da nessun’altra parte» rispose Sigyn.

Ma non era la ragazza alla finestra quella che parlava, come non era la voce dell’uomo seduto sulla neve quella che risuonava nell’aria.

«Questa, mia cara bambina, è una menzogna.»

E allora Sigyn si sveglia davvero: apre gli occhi e la sua bella stanza, fresca dell’aria del mattino, si trasforma in una grotta battuta dai venti invernali; le braccia, che fino a quel momento avevano accolto neve e acqua piovana, diventano pesanti e deboli, bruciate nei punti in cui gocce di veleno hanno scavato la carne; la sua veste leggera e vaporosa diventa uno straccio umido e incrostato di sporcizia; i suoi capelli, gonfi d’aria e neri come la notte, diventano come colate di sangue rappreso ai lati del suo volto.

Davanti a lei, a pochi centimetri di distanza, il volto di Loki è una massa di carne viva in via di guarigione e la ciotola che Sigyn stringe tra le dita tremanti ha appena iniziato a riempirsi.

«Ogni volta pensi che me ne vada» dice Sigyn, nello stanco simulacro di un rimprovero.

Loki emette un debole singhiozzo simile ad una risata e cambia immediatamente discorso: «Riesci ancora a sognare di cose piacevoli, non è vero?»

«Sì, se tu non mi svegliassi con le tue grida o la tua voglia di conversazione» replica lei, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro e aggiustando la presa sul contenitore che impedisce al veleno di colare direttamente sul volto del suo sposo.

«Buffo» replica il Dio degli Inganni, mostrando i denti, «credevo che tu fossi qui per aiutarmi.»

Sigyn sospira, socchiudendo le palpebre. «Sono qui perché devo esserci» spiega, come se parlasse ad un bambino un poco tardo.

«Utilizzi questi verbi con troppa libertà, moglie: potere, dovere, volere. Hanno tutti un preciso significato ed essi, più di qualsiasi altra parola esistente, devono essere usati con parsimonia e attenzione» fa una pausa e guarda dritto davanti a sé senza degnarla di uno sguardo.

Appeso com’è, con le catene che gli segano i muscoli delle braccia e i piedi inchiodati al pavimento i suoi movimenti sono limitati e scomodi, ma Sigyn sa per esperienza che, se volesse, potrebbe guardarla.

«Non _devi_ stare qui, dato che nessuno ti obbliga, e _potresti_ andartene in ogni momento. Ma non _vuoi_ farlo» conclude con sicurezza, e i suoi occhi saettano solo per un attimo verso la ciotola, ormai quasi piena.

Sigyn abbassa le braccia, lasciando che il veleno del serpente scivoli libero sulla pelle ormai guarita di Loki, ma prima di allontanarsi e sgravarsi di quell’ennesimo peso, puntualizza: « _Voglio_ andarmene, ma non _posso_ perché la mia natura mi obbliga a rimanere a compiere il mio _dovere_.»

Loki sorride, mentre le sue labbra si liquefanno sotto la scia del veleno.

«Questa, mia cara bambina, è una menzogna.»

Era già arrivata l’estate ad Asgard e l’aria era fresca e succosa come la polpa di una mela sulla lingua. Sigyn passeggiava assieme alle altre ancelle della Dea Sif, in uno dei suoi rari momenti di libertà e, con le sue compagne, fantasticava di futuri matrimoni e figli, di glorie e onori che delle ragazze semplici come loro non avrebbero mai potuto raggiungere.

In futuro, ripensando a quel momento, Sigyn avrebbe riso di sé e della propria leggerezza e avrebbe guardato a quella bambina un po’ sciocca con gli occhi adulti di chi ha capito molto e provato troppo, ma quel giorno non c’erano nuvole sul suo orizzonte e i suoi desideri rimanevano intatti e meravigliosi.

Non seppe mai come successe – forse si era attardata troppo ad osservare i pesci che nuotavano nel lago, oppure aveva impiegato troppo tempo per sistemarsi l’orlo della veste – sta di fatto che rimase indietro, talmente indietro che le risate delle sue compagne non riuscirono più a raggiungerla e, nel tripudio di piante e fiori, Sigyn si trovò da sola.

«Le risate delle donne: così prive di senso. Quasi come i vostri sogni e le vostre speranze. Desiderate così tanto e con così tanta forza che riesco a leggere i vostri pensieri come sospesi nell’aria» commentò una voce, da qualche parte sopra di lei.

Piena di stupore Sigyn sollevò lo sguardo e, appollaiata su di un albero, scorse una massa scomposta di capelli rossi e un tripudio di azzurro, che, con una capriola molto acrobatica saltò a terra, atterrando di schiena e rotolando tra l’erba fino a trovarsi ai suoi piedi.

«Mio signore?» fece lei, riconoscendolo e non dimenticando le buone maniere.

«Sai che le tue piccole amiche vorrebbero potersi infilare nel letto di Odino e mettere al mondo qualcuno dei suoi bastardi? Eppure cianciano di matrimonio e di figli legittimi, così come tutte le brave bambine dovrebbero fare. Ma tu, tu vorresti davvero sposarti per... com’era? Recare onore alla tua famiglia e tuo marito, giusto?»

Sigyn, faccia a faccia con il Dio del Caos e degli Inganni, colui che anche gli altri Dei avevano difficoltà a gestire, quell’essere che mentiva, truffava e uccideva soltanto per obbedire alla propria dubbia natura, per un attimo rimase spiazzata e a bocca aperta, poi la sua lingua parlò per lei: «Non ho alcuna ragione per mentire» spiegò con un filo di voce.

Loki rise, apertamente e con gusto, e i suoi denti assomigliarono per un lungo, assurdo attimo a quelli di un lupo pronto ad attaccare.

«Povera fanciulla, ti svelerò un segreto: non c’è alcuna ragione per mentire. Apri la tua bella boccuccia e lascia uscire la prima cosa che ti passa per la mente, che sia vera o falsa: più il motivo è futile più la menzogna è ben riuscita. Per esempio, rispondi a questa domanda.»

Sigyn lo vide avvicinarsi, alto e allampanato, con i vestiti azzurri imbrattati d’erba e quel sorriso predatorio sempre stampato in volto. Si chinò su di lei fino a coprire il sole che le faceva brillare i capelli e i suoi occhi la fissarono per un lungo momento, lieti e pericolosi.

«Rispondi a questa domanda e fallo immediatamente, senza pensarci sopra: io ti faccio paura?»

Sigyn rispose – più perché era naturalmente abituata ad obbedire che per volontà propria – e lo fece con voce ferma e sicura di sé: «No, mio signore.»

Il ghigno di Loki divenne ancora più grande, se possibile, e lei pensò molto seriamente che gli si sarebbe squarciata la faccia a forza di sorridere in quel modo.

«Questa, mia cara bambina, è una menzogna.»

«Hai mai pensato di dire la verità?» gli domanda Sigyn sbattendo le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime di stanchezza e dolore.

Loki stavolta la guarda, e lo fa davvero, con attenzione e quella punta di divertimento che non riesce a perdere nemmeno durante la sofferenza più acuta. Sigyn sospetta che un po’ gli piaccia.

«Certo che no» risponde semplicemente.

«Ed è la verità?»

La sua risatina è un soffio caldo sulla sua guancia e Sigyn si sorprende a sorridere a sua volta.

«Esistono tanti tipi di menzogne, moglie. Menzogne vere e menzogne false. Così come esistono tanti tipi di verità, ma questi sono infinitamente più noiosi. Delle menzogne ti puoi sempre fidare: il divertimento non manca mai.»

Sigyn abbandona un attimo la presa della ciotola allungando la mano destra verso il volto di Loki, scostandogli dalla fronte i capelli impregnati di sangue e pus giallognolo, e ancora non riesce a capire come, dopo essere stato incatenato a quelle rocce con gli intestini del proprio figlio, il Dio del Caos e degli Inganni riesca ancora a compiacersi per quell’attimo di divertimento che i suoi scherzi e le sue menzogne gli hanno concesso.

Ma nasconde questo pensiero dentro di sé, lo seppellisce laggiù dove ha già seppellito le risate e le grida dei suoi bambini assassinati, le carezze che un tempo sognava Loki potesse darle, i desideri che il dovere e l’obbedienza hanno fatto marcire in una poltiglia molle e maleodorante.

Seppellisce tutto e si occupa dell’uomo che ha sposato e del quale deve – _deve_ – accettare la natura, per quanto spaventosa e orrenda possa essere.

Sta ancora cacciando verso il fondo del cuore il proprio sconcerto e il proprio orrore, quando Loki si spinge avanti con forza, tirando le catene come quando, in preda agli spasmi dell’agonia, genera terremoti e catastrofi nel mondo degli Uomini, si spinge avanti così tanto che potrebbe posarle le labbra sulla fronte.

Ma Sigyn rimane immobile, le mani di nuovo al loro posto, tremanti. La ciotola ormai quasi piena.

«Tutto questo tempo, tutta l’eternità davanti a noi, Sigyn, e ancora non hai capito come sono fatto.»

È un sussurro, un brivido sulla schiena, un dato di fatto quasi irreale.

E Sigyn, che potrebbe rispondere con una menzogna e sentire di nuovo quelle familiari parole che li hanno, a suo tempo, legati in un vincolo che entrambi non sono del tutto in grado di nominare, decide invece di dire la verità: «So perfettamente come sei fatto, Loki. Tuttavia la mia natura non mi permette di accettarlo.»

C’è solo un attimo di silenzio, in cui il suono delle gocce che si infrangono sulla superficie del liquido e l’ululato del vento sono gli unici rumori che sembrano raggiungerli, poi Loki parla di nuovo, serafico e divertito, come sempre: «E ti è sempre piaciuto così.»

Sigyn lo abbandona al suo nuovo, eterno sorriso di lupo, gli mostra le spalle e si dirige all’esterno, per liberarsi del veleno raccolto.

Mentre cammina tra i massi appuntiti, molto piano, quasi sussurrando, risponde: «Non è vero.»

Il veleno scivola lungo le rocce, si dipana verso il basso, imbrattando la montagna, le piante, i piccoli animali che incontrano la sua scia; Sigyn osserva la luce del tramonto che bagna il mondo e respira a lungo, le braccia martoriate ora abbandonate lungo i fianchi, gli occhi pieni di dolore e un piccolo, insignificante, inatteso sorriso che spunta sulle sue labbra.

Loki sta gridando di dolore, la montagna trema per i suoi spasmi e quelle che sta ululando non sono certo le parole che Sigyn, in verità, sente.

«Questa, mia cara bambina, è una menzogna».

(1) È il titolo di una canzone di Sigur Rós, e significa “[canzone della morte](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYlX9cC5MSM&feature=youtube_gdata&fs=1&autoplay=1)”. Ho scelto questo titolo in particolare prima di tutto perché è islandese e l’Islanda mi ricorda istantaneamente la mitologia norrena e, fatto più importante, perché la discografia di Sigur Rós ha accompagnato tutta la stesura di questa storia.

(2) Viste le divergenze tra il mio Loki e quello della Marvel la frase è quasi imbarazzante – e assume tutto un altro senso, se tolta dal suo contesto – ma dato che voglio un sacco bene al Loki depresso e mestruato della Marvel ho ritenuto appropriato infilarcela.

**Author's Note:**

> È bene specificare, credo, che nella mia idea personale Sigyn non nasca come Dea, ma lo diventi solo dopo aver sposato Loki e acquisisca il suo titolo completo di Dea della Fedeltà solo quando decide di passare tutta l’eternità a spartire una colpa che non è sua.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In effetti, secondo la mitologia, è Odino che la chiama per la prima volta con quell’epiteto, quando Sigyn afferma di aver presto la sua decisione.
> 
>  
> 
> In ogni caso sappiamo così poco di come questi due si sono sposati, del perché e del quando che mi sento davvero scusata per aver inventato un background così nebuloso per entrambi.
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, un ultimo appunto, come avete notato ho scelto di scrivere gli epiteti sempre con le lettere maiuscole e spero che non venga ritenuto un errore, perché è fortemente voluto.
> 
>  
> 
> Ultimissima cosa: per scrivere questa storia – e l’altra a cui sto lavorando – mi sono studiata a lungo questo sito meraviglioso che consiglio un sacco, anche solo per cultura generale: [bifrost](http://bifrost.it/).


End file.
